They Call Me Angel of Music and Goblin Queen
by Feisty Fae Phantom Gurl
Summary: Erik falls in love with the girl next door, but finds out that his glittery goblin roommate, Jareth had a past with her, one that ended in a broken heart.Slighty Based off of web comic by Pika la cynique and ashleyrider! Rating just in case!
1. Lost and Lonely

**Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth or phantom of the opera!( if i did i'd keep jareth to myself!) i own only my oc's**

**This fanfic was inspired by pika la cynique's and ashleyrrider's crossover comic (sorry if i didn't spell that right!)**

**This is my first fanfiction so here we go!**

* * *

><p>I heard the distant sound of a song as I came close to the end of my afternoon hike. I knew that song was my own when I heard the words float gently through the air.<p>

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark, my heart heard music_

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

Where is that voice coming from I thought as I walked down the dirt trail. I must find her, the one that sings of her loneliness. I was so lost in the song that for some odd reason without me realizing it, i began to sing along while walking toward the sound of her magnificent voice.

_Then, at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry "I hear you"_

_I hear your fears_

_Your torment and your tears_

I sang my heart out as i sat on that bridge singing of my loneliness then I began to hear a male voice join in with me. His voice was so beautiful that I thought I was imagining it until I heard him getting closer, I turned and I sang my heart out even more with this stranger who seemed to do the same.

_She saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

"I'm sorry about interrupting your singing, I just couldn't help but sing along with your beautiful voice." he said, I then blushed a brilliant shade of red from his compliment. He wore a buttoned up poet shirt with a few buttons left to show his bare chest and wore a peculiar mask.

"Its okay, it's nice to finally find someone who knows this song."

He began to lower himself until he was sitting next to me on the wooden bridge that showed a beautiful river flowing through a small meadow.

"I should probably introduce myself, my name is Erik. What is your name Mademoiselle?"

My name my name how could I forget my name, I just lost all trace of the world as I examined him, he looked like the character Erik from my favorite movie Phantom of the Opera ,I mean even his name is Erik, and he is wearing a mask too! I then was able to get back to the matter at hand and thought for what seemed like forever and finally remembered my name.

"My name is Cherie, I just recently moved to an apartment nearby here."

"Really, what building?" he asked in a curious matter.

"The place is called Shady Hills Complexes" I whispered before I got lost in his bright green eyes again.  
>" Well that is a coincidence, I live there too. What room number." he smiled and my heart fluttered.<p>

"Room 16C" I said when he lifted himself off the ground.

"What another strange coincidence, I live right across from you!" he offered me his hand for assistance.

"Thank You" I said and I gladly took his hand.

"It would be my pleasure, Mademoiselle Cherie, if I could escort you to your home" he said with his French accent that made me melt while extending his arm for me.

"I would be delighted if you did." I said as I grabbed his arm.  
>We walked the rest of the path, making brief stops so he could show me something fascinating or just simply offer me a beautiful flower. We stopped by a rose bush and he gently picked a rose with his careful gloved hand and held it out to me. I accepted the rose and held it close to my heart while he started to hum "Music of the Night".<p>

"I know that song, it's from one of my favorite movies." I then started to hum along before he stopped.

"what movie is that song from?" he asked while gazing up at the partially cloudy sky.

"it's from the movie The Phantom of the Opera." he winced when I said phantom for some reason.

" What's wrong Erik?"  
>" How do you like that movie, the phantom gets left with a broken heart in the end." he placed his hand on his heart as if he was trying to hold himself together.<br>" I like the movie because of the songs and phantom scenes, not because the phantom gets left, merely because I relate to his loneliness."  
>Erik stood their shocked by my words and gave me a smirk.<br>" How could someone like you be as lonely as the Opera Ghost."

" No one understands me, they all say I daydream to much and my imagination gets the better of me. You see my mother passed away when I was young and I never knew my father, so I daydreamed a lot when I was young, it was the only thing that kept me from thinking about my loneliness, so I guess you could relate me to the opera ghost if you must"

I said with a sad smile, he sensed my sadness and spoke with a reassuring tone

" I'm sorry about your mother. If you are so lonely here you are always welcomed to visit me, you'll just have to excuse my glittery goblin roommate Jareth."

When he said that name I froze in place instantly. Jareth that slimy sister swiping sparkly errr goblin. I can't believe it he followed me again I thought.

" Wait a minute Jareth, as in Jareth the goblin king."

"You know him? I thought he was supposed to be unknown to everyone." he stared at the sky once more looking a bit worried.

"He is unknown to everyone but the champion of the labyrinth." I said real smug about the idea that I kicked his royal but with less help and time then Sarah did.

I still remember Hoggle telling me that Jareth had never looked at anyone with that sad love in deep in his eyes. It was painful to remember that last glimpse I got of him when I said the right words. I immediately shook of the pity I felt for him, he was asking for it he underestimated me and fell in love with his opponent.

"Oh you're her aren't you, you're the one he obsessive's over. He talks about you so much that it often gets annoying."

" He's out to get me Erik , so far he has sabotaged all my roommates by sending me creeper crystals, I mean my last roommate kicked me out because she slipped on a crystal while she was taking a shower!"

I almost forgot I was talking to Erik until I saw him wince in pain as I shouted that last line. I quickly apologized and he said it was alright. He led the way until we got to the building. I told him I had to get some boxes from my car so I would see him later, but then before I could even grasp my first box he was already holding three and I only had one left.

"Erik, you don't have to help me I can do this myself." I gave him a reassuring smile, but he didn't take it.

"Nonsense Cherie, It would be my pleasure to help you." He said when we started walking toward the elevator. I pushed the button for the third floor and started humming along to "All I Ask of You". We made it to the third floor and he showed me my apartment. I took at the new keys and opened the door. I was amazed of the mountain view I had and how nice the apartment was that I forgot to put down the boxes.  
>"Isn't it beautiful" I sighed as I gazed out the window. He replied with a simple smile.<br>"Well, I see you have all your things up here, so I'll just go now." he gave me a half smile; I could already tell he didn't want to leave so I did what any other person would do.

"Erik" I said as I reached out and grabbed his arm." Would you like to join me for some coffee."

"I would be delighted to join you, Cherie." he followed me to the kitchen and watched as I made the coffee. I really wanted to ask him if he was the phantom, but I didn't want him to freak out or anything. Finally I couldn't hold back the question, so I decided to ask him after the coffee had finished. "BEEP" went the timer so I poured both of us coffee in the two identical mugs I found.

"So Erik, are you the Opera Ghost?"  
>He nearly spewed all his coffee across the room before I could even finish the word ghost.<p>

"Well, I guess I should of known that you would figure it out, yes I am the Opera Ghost." he seemed to brace for a scream of terror but instead he got a girly giggle.

" why are you laughing, why aren't you scared?" all he did was stare at me in the weirdest way.  
>"I'm laughing because I have met scarier things then the Opera Ghost."<p>

He started laughing along with me until he finished his coffee.

"I must go now; It was nice to have someone other than a glittery goblin to be with, and thank you for the coffee."  
>He smiled and began to move, but before he could reach the door I had him in a hug.<br>" thank you for everything; maybe we can hangout together again. And before I forget, please don't tell his royal highness I'm here okay. Bye." he smiled as he returned my random hug.  
>" Would you join me on my afternoon hike at 12:00 tomorrow, it gets lonely walking by myself."<p>

"Maybe, just maybe." I said while smiling slyly.  
>He then left closing the door behind him and letting me unpack my final boxes.<p> 


	2. Happy Erik  Nosy Jareth

He never seems this happy. I mean look at him he's singing along to happy songs, this is so unerik like. He is either trying to fool me or he is Dare I Say It! In LOVE! I had been in love before and acted much like he did, until she broke my heart. But with who would he be in love with, maybe I should have a little talk with the opera ghost.  
>" Erik, I would like to speak with you." I called to him and as if he was in a trance, he broke off from it and started to drift away to his bedroom. I then transported him to me before he could touch the doorknob.<br>" Erik, you are acting rather suspicious lately, care to explain."  
>He arrived shortly covered in glitter.<p>

"You know I HATE GLITTER! And I am not being suspicious; I am simply readying myself for composing yet another opera." Bullshit I thought, opera doesn't make you this happy. He started walking away from me so I decided to tackle him before he could leave without an explanation.  
>" Erik, you will tell me why you are so happy, or so help me I will drop you in The Bog of Eternal Stench face first before you can blink."<br>I said when I finally pinned him to the ground. He struggled to be free, but he failed miserable.  
>" We can do this the easy way or the HARD way, your choice Erik." he squirmed for awhile, giving up when he realized he would be going no where.<br>" Okay, I met someone new today while on my hike, and it was nice to have company." he smiled while staring off into the distance, probably remembering something.  
>" This company you had, was it a woman's." I laughed at the fact that a woman would want to spend time with him.<br>" Indeed it was, but she wasn't afraid of me, in fact she seemed quite attracted to me as I was to her."

There he goes with his confusing dramatic talk I thought.  
>" Now excuse me your Royal Highness, I would like to retire early today. So I bid you farewell." he then walked to his room, smiling and singing, err I hate love.<p>

It was 7:00 in the morning and for some miraculous reason, I was up unpacking my last box and I noticed that none of my clothes were here, I immediately panicked then I heard the door bell ring so I went to the door and opened it.  
>"Surprise! I hope I didn't wake you, I brought over some friends of mine." I smiled as Erik introduced me to Commodore Lorrington and Inspector Javert.<br>" It is very nice to meet you two, please come in I was just about to make some coffee."  
>"No thank you Cherie, we have plans for today so we must go, nice meeting you!" they said walking out the door. Erik sighed and started walking, and then I reached for his hand.<br>" Stay with me please, it gets rather lonely here." I gave him my puppy dog eyes, which I knew would keep him here.  
>" I would love to stay, but for a little while, then I'm off to play the piano."<br>I smiled, not noticing the coffee spilling on me. He laughed, amused by my failure. I then felt that my small tank top with a rose on it and my old pair of wannabe skinny jeans were burning and soaking wet. I finally noticed that my tank top was slightly see through since my coffee incident.  
>"What am I going to do! This was my only shirt! I left my other clothes with my roommate!" He sat there thinking and then took of his shirt putting it on me.<br>"You can wear this until your shirt gets clean, then I'm taking you clothes shopping."  
>"Erik, I don't have any money." I sighed. What was I going to do?<br>" I would gladly pay all your expenses, Cherie." he gave me a pleading look, as for me to take his offer.  
>"I can't repay you Erik, I have no money."<br>"No repayment is needed my dear." he gave me another pleading look so I gave up.  
>" We shall leave in twenty minutes. Simply knock on my door then. <em>Goodbye<em>_my__Cherie__"_  
>I blushed once again when he used my name in French. Oh how I loved men with an accent.<br>It took some time, but I was able to wash the coffee out of my shirt. I got my car keys and locked my apartment door. I then walked up to Erik's door and knocked, BIG MISTAKE.  
>" Hi is Erik O MY GOD! IT'S YOU!" I screamed as I backed into the wall behind me.<br>" Well it's nice to see you too, precious." he smirked; amused by how every time he moved closer I tried to back up.  
>" You're as beautiful as I remember." He said as he gently held my face toward his with a gloved hand.<br>" Don't touch me! I'll bite!" I growled.  
>" Feisty now aren't we, precious." he gave me a wickedly evil smile.<br>"Not that I don't like your unexpected visit, but do tell why you are here.?" he leaned in closer, with him this close I couldn't think, I was both excited and terrified so I snapped at him, nearly biting his finger.  
>" Don't defy me, Cherie." he whispered, staring at me with those mismatched eyes.<br>" I came to give Erik this." I said shrugging out of Erik's button up. He glared at the shirt and shot me a warning glance.  
>" Cherie Beware, He is dangerous." he backed away letting me recover from his closeness, and waved his hand gracefully at his apartment door.<br>" Why don't we continue this lovely conversation inside?" I walked in, making sure I had my eye on Jareth so he wouldn't do anything funny.  
>"Where is Erik?" he looked at me amused when I glanced around the room.<br>" He is busy now, come sit I was just making some coffee." he then disappeared into the kitchen as I took a seat at their breakfast bar. I stared at the clock as it struck 7:30, then I felt a pair of warmed gloved hands cover my eyes.  
>" Guess who" said the voice.<br>" Jareth, if this is you I will rip your hands off."  
>"Guess again" he said turning me around to face him. When I saw that it was Erik I jumped and hugged him, almost knocking him over.<br>" Violent are we, my dear." he said sarcastically, trying to recover from my near death tackle hug.  
>" Are you ready, Erik you really don't have to do this, I mean I can't repay you."<br>" No repayment is needed, my dear." he bowed and I returned with a curtsy.  
>" Thank You" I then heard a faint growl escape the kitchen. Knowing it was Jareth, I decided to take Erik's hand, making sure Jareth wouldn't try to kill him.<br>" Let's go Erik." I gave him a smile and he followed me to the elevator. Once down I walked to the parking lot searching for my car.  
>"Why don't we use my car instead." he waved his hand toward a brand new black mustang boss with a red pin strip. I just stood there taking in the sheer greatness of this car.<br>" Come on then, Cherie." he said holding the passenger door open for me. I gently slid in the seat looking at the black leather interior. He slid into his seat, smiling probably because the amazement on my face.  
>" So you like my car." he glanced in my direction as I looked at his radio.<br>" what do you listen to." he reached out for the radio and turned it on, of course he had opera on.  
>"Let's roll." he smiled revving the engine. We drove in silence for what seemed to be forever. Becoming bored to death I decided to start a conversation with him.<br>" so Erik, what do you do for a job around here." he kept his eyes on the road and responded.  
>" I am a musical professor at the college here, what do you currently do for work."<br>" I don't actually have job, but if I did I would probably try to be a music or dance teacher, my dream is to open a successful dance studio and teach singing even though I'm bad at both." he glanced at me and back to the road.  
>" from what I've heard of your singing, you are not bad, but with my help you can be great."<br>" Would you consider giving me singing lessons, please I'd do anything for them." I gave him my puppy eyes and he glanced at me and sighed.  
>" Fine, but stop with the puppy dog eyes, you're distracting me from the road." we then pulled into the parking lot of a mall.<br>"here we are then." he said getting out of the car. It was pouring outside and I didn't have a jacket or umbrella. I'm screwed I thought, and as if he read my mind he took of his navy blue coat and buttoned it up around me. He then wrapped his arm around me for "warmth" he says, but I think he just wanted another hug.


	3. Movie Night With The Guys

I was finally able to persuade Cherie into purchasing two beautiful dresses and several modern and classic outfits. She looked absolutely magnificent in her scarlet dress that I made her buy no matter the price, it was expensive, but it was worth it to see her light up.  
>" Looks like we are done here Erik." she gave me a smile a turned for the door. I nearly forgot it was pouring outside until I looked out the window. So I decided to give the mademoiselle my coat, but she denied it saying she liked the wet feel of the rain. We ran through the parking lot as fast as we could and managed to make it to the car without being soaked.<br>" Since you just love the rain," I said throwing my jacket in the back, "Would you join me in walking to the park." she giggled and nodded her head. We drove and talked about the things we like until we saw the park. I parked the car and then ran out in the rain, Cherie joined me shortly after. It was the most fun I had in ages, just running in the rain and splashing each other. She splashed me, so I splashed her, then she got a hand full of water and threw it at my face, giggling and running away.  
>" This means war!" I shouted, chasing her down until I was able to pick her up.<br>" Unhand me!" she squealed as I came close to a flooded water fountain.  
>" as you wish." I said.<br>She then sat there arms crossed against her chest and started the fountain, I looked at her confused. She then put her hand on the stream of water, making it aim at my face.  
>" Are you Thirsty!" she said while laughing maniacally. I braced myself and grabbed her out of the fountain, placing her on the puddle next to the car.<br>" You will curse the day you did that, my dear." I then slipped on the pavement landing in the puddle next to her.  
>"Erik! Are you alright!" she bent over me touching my head carefully; I smiled at the way she cared for me. I had never been cared for by anyone, Madame Giry cared for me, but she cared for me like a mother. Cherie cared for me as a friend I think.<br>" I am fine; I just need to rest when we get back." I said getting up and opening the car door. She glared at me.  
>"What?"<br>"Erik, you fell and hit your head, I think I should drive." she said while walking to the driver's side.  
>"I think I'll be fine." She then gave me her puppy eyes again.<br>" If you care about your safety, you'll let me drive." she put her hands on her hips now glaring at me.  
>" If you care about my safety you'll let me drive." I was about to argue, but I gave up.<br>"Fine." I said walking to the passenger's side. She smiled, knowing she won this argument. We drove and I had my arms crossed against my chest, grumbling about how I was capable enough to drive. Then I heard her giggle.  
>"Is the phantom having a fit." she smiled as we pulled into the parking lot of the building. I couldn't help but smile at her amusement.<p>

I parked the car and quickly ran to the passenger's door and helped Erik out.  
>" I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine." he said shivering from his soaking wet attire. We finally made it to the elevator when we heard thunder. I hugged Erik and squeezed my eyes shut.<br>" What is wrong my dear?" he held me in his arms and I managed to speak.  
>" I don't like thunder or lightning." I mumbled, burying my face in his chest. He tapped me lightly and pointed at the open elevator door.<br>" Our stop."  
>I got a grip on myself and walked toward my apartment. I was worried about being alone so I decided to ask Erik to stay for movie night.<br>" Okay I'll stay, but then I must go and accompany my lonely roommate." he laughed as he walked in. I decided to make something to eat before we watched the movie. I was going to make Sopa De Fedios, a Mexican soup dish my aunt use to make me. I looked out the window and saw a flash; I made a mad dash for behind the couch, and sat there thinking. Two is better than one right, I thought, maybe I should invite Jareth. He is lonely right now and inviting him will make Erik stay.  
>" Erik, will you watch my soup, I need to do something." he got up immediately and watched the soup. I walked out the door and knocked on Jareth's door.<br>" What do you want." he grumbled, poor thing he looked like a mess. He seemed depressed.  
>" Would you like to join Erik and I for dinner and a movie at my place." he shut the door in my face and immediately showed up again in brand new clothes. He was wearing his signature white shirt with his criminally tight pants. I gave him a devious smile.<br>" I'm guessing that this means yes."  
>"Just looking best for our movie night." he then gave me his signature smirk. I gasped and glared at him, and he merely walked inside my apartment fiddling with my knickknacks.<br>" Haven't stopped believing in fairy tales yet, precious." he then opened my copy of the book "Labyrinth".  
>"Do you mind," I said, taking the book from him. "I happen to really like this book." he smiled and looked down at me. I then remembered my soup.<br>" Erik is the soup okay!" I shouted running to the kitchen.  
>" It is fine, I think." I was then beside him checking the soup. It was fine.<br>" Erik, Jareth is joining us for movie night." he then gave me a look of disappointment.  
>" Go, I'll finish making the soup while you two choose a movie, we will probably watch a few so pick at least three." he dragged himself to Jareth, who seemed already content, looking through my DVDs.<br>" We should watch this one!" shouted Jareth, nearly knocking me over. He showed me The Phantom of The Opera.  
>"Well if it's okay with Erik we'll watch it, go ask him." he walked over to Erik and asked, I thought I heard Erik mumble yes. The soup finished so I handed everyone a bowl and they ate, complimenting my cooking. I smiled and put the bowls in the sink. I took my seat on the couch between them. Jareth seemed really excited while Erik seemed depressed. I pressed play and Jareth was instantly hypnotized. I laughed seeing his face motionless through out the whole movie. I occasionally glanced at Erik, who was crying through many phantom scenes. I felt horrible watching him cry during the "All I Ask of You (Reprise), so I got up and sat in front of him holding his hand.<br>" It's okay Erik, please stop crying. If you don't want to watch it I'll switch the movie." I whispered.  
>" Can we put it on a happy movie." he sniffled.<br>" I got just the movie." I smiled at him and he seemed to calm down. Jareth just glared at me as I switched the movies.  
>" What movie are we watching now, precious." he then switched his glare to Erik, who was burying his face in the pillow beside him.<br>"We are watching one of my favorites." I smiled and threw Jareth the DVD case. He read it out loud while smiling evilly.  
>" Labyrinth where everything seems possible and nothing is as it seems" Erik then took a look at the case, trying to make sense of the quote at the bottom.<br>"What? Jareth this is your movie." Erik said pointing at the picture of him on the case.  
>" Indeed it is, but what interests me is why this is your favorite movie, love." he looked in my direction and gave me his signature smirk again.<br>" I assure you it doesn't have anything to do with you or your bulge." he then glared at me offended by my comment.  
>" It is my favorite because of many reasons."<br>"Okay, enough talking, I want to see this movie." Erik shouted, noticing that Jareth and I were getting closer to each other. I then put the DVD in and resumed my place between the two before pressing play. I was so into the movie that I almost forgot about the two. I was constantly singing and dancing along to every song. When "Magic Dance" began to play I reached for Jareth's hand and pulled him off the couch.  
>" Teach me how to dance to this song, it's my favorite song." he smiled and pulled me to the side, making sure not to block Erik's view of the television.<br>" You start off with your arms like this to the side." he then showed me what it looked like. I did so and he clapped.  
>" Good you got step one done now onto step two! Now sway yourself side to side, and for step three sway forward to back."<br>I swayed side to side perfectly, but struggled to make swaying forward to back look smooth.  
>" Here let me help." he then held my waist and moved me forward and back. Then realizing that he was touching me, he pulled back.<br>" I'm sorry about that." he scratched the back of his head while staring at the ceiling. I was amused that the goblin king would be embarrassed by holding a girls waist.  
>"Okay now for the last step you're going to sway while spinning yourself like this." he showed me, and I followed, and when I finally put all the moves together I heard clapping from both Jareth and Erik. I then gave Jareth a hug, which shocked him, but he loosened up after.<br>" Maybe I should take dance lessons from you." I smiled letting him catch his breath after the hug I just gave him.  
>" I would be delighted if you would allow me. I have never seen a better dancer." I was considering the fact of having both music and dance lessons. It would be perfect, I wouldn't be alone anymore and I could follow my dream.<br>" I would love to take lessons, if it's okay with Erik. He is going to teach me singing and it would be even better to learn dancing to accompany the singing." Erik smiled and nodded.  
>"YAY!" I shouted, hurrying to the couch to watch the fiery gang's song "chilly down".<p> 


	4. The Dance

I watched her run back to watch the "chilly down" song, oh how cute she looked when I taught her how to dance. Now if only I could somehow get Erik busy so I could have her to myself. I smiled at the thought of leaving him in an oubliette for a week. I decided to leave that thought, and just watch her dance to the song. I then heard a familiar song. It was the song I sang to Sarah and her. I then walked back to the living room and offered Cherie my hand.  
>"Would you care to dance with me, love?" I whispered, she then grasped my hand and smiled.<br>"Sure, but I don't know how to dance." she said, staring down at the floor trying to hide her embarrassment.  
>"Just follow my lead." I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded.<br>I placed one of her hands on my shoulder, and the other hand I held in mine. I then carefully placed my hand on her waist, glancing up to make sure she would give me permission to do so, she smiled and nodded again. I then swirled us around to the song. We spun for what seemed forever, and then I started to sing to her. 

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes._

We twirled ,the whole world around us falling away into a grand ballroom, and there she was, standing there in the ball gown I first saw her in, but this time she was wearing a mask. It was a beautiful shade of white that sparkled brightly around her chocolate brown eyes.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating' so fast_

_In search of new dreams._

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling down._

_Falling in love._

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers 'til now,_

_We're choosing the path_

_Between the stars._

_I'll leave my love_

_Between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Makes no sense at all._

_Makes no sense to fall._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._


	5. Dreaming

The song ended and we were flashed out of that perfect fantasy and back to reality. She smiled, leaving my arms to join a hypnotized Erik in watching the movie. I sighed, leaning back against the wall, watching Cherie. The movie ended and we waved goodbye to Cherie.

"Until next time my love." I sang softly, she rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"Cherie, if you should ever need me just call." said Erik.

This annoyed me, but I did not interlude with a rude remark, this time I let it slide because I knew that if she was in need I would know before he would. I walked out of her apartment, and into my own, then noticing that I was lacking a very annoying, lovey dovey Erik. I turned and looked both ways in the hall, nothing. I opened Cherie's door to see if he was still there, and Sure enough I saw him chatting about tomorrow's Game day with her. I saw her yawn and could tell that she was very tired.

"Erik, leave the poor girl alone, she's tired and needs her rest for tomorrow." I said, he grumbled causing her to giggle as she said goodnight to us.

We walked back to our apartment and said goodnight to each other, dragging ourselves to bed. I fell down on my bed, glancing over to the clock, it read 12:00, I yawned, slowly drifting to sleep.

Cherie POV

Waving goodbye to the guys, I set my alarm for 8:00 tomorrow, I would get dress, hike, and then go to the "Game Day" Erik invited me to. I was very tired and done for the day so I ran and jumped into my now very soft bed, falling asleep shortly after.

3rd POV:  
>She was there again, that very place, and she knew she had to say the words. She walked around the area, looking for Jareth. She spotted him, walking slowly; she prepared to say the words. She didn't want to say them, but she had to.<p>

"Cherie, everything I've done I have done for you and this is how you want to repay me." He paced around her, stopping occasionally to try and touch her, but she would back away every time he came close.

"You have done nothing for me, nothing,Jareth. All you did was make me play your stupid games, all those promises of my dreams and you telling me that you love me were all lies. You don't know anything about my dreams." She shouted, Jareth conjured up one of his crystals and he gracefully twirled it in the palm of his hand before showing it to Cherie.

"But I can give you your dreams," he whispered in her ear. "All you have to do is love me, and you can have anything that you want, I'll move the stars for no one but you."

Cherie grew tired of these empty promises, she knew she would just be treated like some trophy to him; it would never be real love, never.

"Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered, I Have Fought My Way Here To The Castle Beyond The Goblin City, For My Will Is As Strong Yours And My Kingdom As Great..." she looked up, into Jareth's eyes and could see the pain of defeat in them.

"Please Cherie, I am offering you the world and more. Just fear me, love me, and do what I say and I will be your slave, just forget about the child, she isn't even your real sister."

"She may not be my sister by blood, but I still love her as one. You brought this upon yourself Jareth, you underestimated me, and we could have just ended it earlier if you would have given me my sister." she growled.

"Please, I had to teach you a lesson!" he begged.

"This is how the story has to end,Jareth. You Have No Power Over Me." nothing happened. But Cherie knew that he was suppose to be defeated, had she said the words the right way. She looked back at Jareth and saw him changing forms, now instead of him in light colors he was wearing torn black clothes, and his eyes, his eyes were a cold dark black.

"It seems to me love, that I do have power over you, much more then you do over yourself." he smirked and walked closer to her, until his face was right next to hers.

"That is how your story ends precious, mine has a different ending." she backed up, but that only caused him to come closer.

"I'm sorry love, but you have to go for me to have my happily ever after, just let me have this to remember you by."

He pulled her close and kissed her, it was kiss full of passion, sorrow, and fury, she could feel everything he felt, she didn't like it. She pushed him, but he didn't break the kiss, he would just crush her against his body. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she was running out of air. Finally, she bit his lip, causing Jareth to throw her back in fury, where she hit the stone cold floor. He walked coolly over to her, and picking her up then brought her to the ledge.

"Your fate must come to an end, and that end is here." he prepared to drop her off the ledge into nothingness.

"Your death is necessary for my story, goodbye love." he was bout to drop her, but she told him to wait. She knew she had to die and she would do it willingly, but she would say something first.

"Jareth, I loved you." she whispered, shocked by the words she had said, his dark figure turned back to lighter colors, but it was too late, he had dropped her in shock and now she was falling into the darkness. He reached down and tried to grab her but she was gone.

Cherie POV:

I woke up, shocked by the fall, and felt for the ground ,and it was here. I was so relieved that the nightmare was over with, but I couldn't help but feel a little on edge now. I couldn't believe how Jareth would have just thrown me off anytime if he was able to win. It felt a little warm in my room, so I opened the doors and walked onto my balcony. It was raining more than before, but I couldn't hear the thunder. I didn't care if I was getting wet; I just leaned against the balcony, getting soaked to the skin, until a little owl landed on my arm. It was just adorable and tiny, but it kept tapping my arm and flying toward the door. It wanted me to go inside, so I walked toward the door, but the owl stayed on the balcony.

It shivered and looked like it was soaking, so I ran back outside and picked up the owl, holding it close to my chest to keep it warm, it snuggled closer to me, probably to show its thanks. Once inside, I settled it on my bedside table and grabbed a towel to wrap it in. It sat on the little table as I got ready to go back to bed.

"Goodnight, little owl."

Jareth POV

I woke up, tears in my eyes as I tried to remember the dream. I needed to see Cherie right away so I turned into the owl and flew out the window. Seconds later I found her out on the balcony in the pouring rain, with tears flowing down her cheeks. I flew down and tapped her arm repeatedly then flew toward her door until she finally decided to go inside, but then as I shook myself to get the water off; she picked me up and held me close to her chest.

I snuggled closer, but then thought about what she would say when she found out I was the little owl. She placed me gently on her bedside table, and grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around me before saying goodnight to the little owl. After she was fully asleep, I changed back into my normal form, and sat on her bed.

She had to know that I would never let her fall, never. I touched her cheek gently, hoping not to wake her, but I just had to feel her warmth, I had to know if she was alright. Then suddenly she stood up, and turned toward me, her face was a bright red from anger.

"You were the little owl weren't you, that's why you were cuddling me like that, why did you do that, can't you just talk to me like a normal person instead of turning into an owl to distract me!" she yelled, I fell to the floor, scared of her sudden lash out of anger, but she calmed down and reached her hand out for me.

I got up and sat on her bed again. She stared into my eyes as hers got misty and asked me one question.

"Jareth, would you let me fall?" she closed her eyes and a tear began to slide down her cheek. I wiped it away with my hand; she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I will never let you fall, never." I answered; she crawled toward me and gave me a hug as the tears came pouring out. I held her there in my arms, hoping she would stop crying and believe me.

"Cherie, please stop crying, I told you I would never let you fall, I'm sorry about the dream, I couldn't control it. If I could I would let you say the words again and I would fall like last time, I would rather lose again to you then let you fall." I whispered. She stood up and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, sorry about everything, sorry about the hurt I've put you through, I'm just sorry." she whimpered, I moved her face closer to mine.

"You don't have to be sorry, without you I would be locked up in my castle, wasting the days away by pitying myself, but with you I live just by seeing your face and my heart beats just to see you smile." she smiled, crawling back to her side of the bed.  
>"Goodnight Jareth, See you in the morning." she whispered, yawning.<p> 


	6. The Next Morning

**Sorry about the hold up! Just almost over Finals, after that I'll update more often! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Cherie POV<p>

The alarm went off with an obnoxious ring and I quickly sat up and looked around the room. He wasn't there so I decided to shower and get dressed for a quick hike.

After I got back from the hike, I opened my door and found a cat sitting on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. It was a very handsome looking cat and I could tell it was a boy by the way it moved.

"How did you get in here, little guy?" I asked the cat, it came close and started to rub against my legs; I sat down and started petting him. He purred silently, but then he stopped and walked toward my room hissing.

Apparently the cat had heard someone in my room, so I decided to grab the bat from the hallway closet. Creeping in slowly, I was about to swing until I noticed who it was searching all my drawers, It was Jareth.

"Do you mind telling me why you're searching through my things Jareth, or do I have to send the cat on you?" I grumbled. He jumped and turned around, the cat still hissing.

"When did you get a cat?" he asked trying to change the subject. I picked up the cat and held it close; petting it so it would stop hissing.  
>"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."<p>

"I was looking for my pendant; I lost it yesterday when I was sleeping with you."

My eyes widened in shock, what did he do to me while I slept. I didn't think he would take advantage of me, even though he is very perverted at times.

"Jareth, please tell me that you didn't do anything..."

"I would never do anything to you while you slept Cherie," He started to smirk and come closer to me, so naturally I backed up. He laid his hand on my waist and the cat started hissing again.

"But that doesn't me you didn't cuddle with me. Aw, sweet memories of the warmth from your body against mine, my hands around you, pulling you closer, and closer." he pulled me closer until I was up against his body, with the cat stuck in the middle of us.

He brought his face near mine and slowly lowered it down, but the cat, not liking his nearness, reached up and clawed Jareth's hand, which had been touching my cheek.

"Ow! What is wrong with that cat!"  
>The cat retreated and Jareth was standing and holding his hand close to him.<p>

"Aw, did someone get an owie?"

"No, it just stings." he replied angrily.

"Well, if someone hadn't have come so close to me the cat wouldn't have clawed you now, would he. Can you please get out so I can get ready for the "Game Day"." Jareth pouted, but I then shooed him out the door, promising him if I saw his pendent I would call.

Quickly getting dressed, I heard a knock on the door. It was Erik, so I opened it and said hello with a quick hug. The cat came by and proceeded to cuddle Erik's leg until he would pet him.

"What an adorable cat! When did you adopt it?" he looked so happy playing with the cat. I sat down next to him and started petting it as well.

"I didn't adopt it, I found it in my apartment, but it seems to be a stray," I examined. The cat had nothing to identify it as someone else's.  
>"So I'll keep it."<p>

The cat seemed to understand me because it cuddled my hand even more so. I stood back up and walked to the bathroom, fixing my hair into a messy bun.

I was having a little bit of trouble getting the rubber band to wrap one last time, but Erik helped me loop it around.

"Thanks." I said, he nodded and we both started to walk toward the door. We were both outside of my apartment when I asked him a question.

"Where are you guys having Game Day?" he smiled and reached for my hand.

"I'll show you." he whispered.  
>He guided me into the elevator and we went to the second floor. We walked some ways until we got to apartment 28B. Erik knocked and James answered the door.<p>

"Oh, hello Erik, and hello again Cherie, I hope you enjoy today's Game Day." I smiled as he shook my hand and nodded politely. Erik took me around and introduced me to all the guys. He was about to introduce me to the girls when I saw my friend Eponine , sitting on a table with Luna and Hermione. I jumped and tackle hugged Eponine.

"Cherie! Where have you been this semester!" she shouted, giving me a death hug. She stopped and looked behind me to see Erik waving his hand and telling me he was going to talk to the guys for awhile. I smiled and waved back, while Eponine pulled me aside with the rest of the girls.

"It looks like someone's crushing on you!" she squealed in delight. I gave her a weird look and turned. No one has a crush on me, only if you count Jareth's obsessive stalking. I was brought out of thinking when Eponine started to poke my sides repeatedly.

"Who?" I whispered back. As soon as that word came out, I got smacked upside the head. Rubbing my head, Eponine growled in frustration.

"Are you blind Cherie! You just walked in with the guy!" she pointed wildly at him, and I immediately blushed and turned my face away from him.

"Oh, Cherie has a crush on someone also! This is just PERFECT!" she squealed again, Hermione and Luna seemed annoyed and decided to grab Eponine to make her sit and shut up. But Eponine couldn't control her excitement for very long, ten seconds later she pulled me close and went on about how we were going to get married and have all kinds of kids.

For revenge, I smacked her upside the head and told her to shut up and not say a word to anyone. She understood me when I raised my hand again, making it look like she was going to get hit. I sat back down, quiet and thoughtful, until Eponine pulled me aside again.  
>"You two are meant to be, just look at the way he watches you."<p>

"But Eponine, have you forgotten the last girl he went after, she was a beautiful blond and French soprano and I'm just an Italian ,Spanish and Mexican girl with jet black hair trying to learn song and dance, I'm no where near as good as her." I sat back down in my chair and thought about how I'd never compare to Christine. Eponine then came from behind and gave me a hug.

"Cherie, you are beautiful amazing and talented, and don't forget that, and you have something Christine has never had, the ability to look past appearance and look into the heart and soul," I sighed, this causing Eponine to tighten her hug.

"So, is anyone up for a little game!" shouted Castor, excitedly.


	7. The Games Begin

"It seems we have a new player with us today, I am Castor, the live of the party and the host of all and any entertainment, I electrify the guest until the games begin. And what is your name my dear!?" he spun to the side of me and grabbed my arm, leading me into an empty corner.  
>"Cherie," I said nervously.<br>"oh, what an electrifying name, for a beautiful girl," he smiled widely and pulled me close to him.  
>"Care to dance?" he waited, but before I could say anything he grabbed me and started dancing.<br>"You're going to dance." he whispered into my ear as we twirled. I pouted and he just chuckled to himself.  
>"That lad seems quite fond of you."<p>

"What?"

"I said that lad seems quite fond of you, he has been talking about you since he arrived. He said you were amazing and fantastic, that's why I asked you to dance, to see if it was true."

"Well, is it?" I asked, turning my head to look for Erik's face.

"In fact, it is. There's just something about you that's," he twirled his finger in one of my loose strands of hair.  
>"Different."<p>

"Is that good?" he smiled and twirled us again.

"It's what he needs." we stopped and he pulled my face close to his.

"Remember to change the game to the advantage of other words, take yourself out of the equation." castor bowed and then released me with a smirk. I bowed to and hurried back to all of my girl friends. Eponine ,Hermione and Luna stared at me with disbelief, but then Erik came by and asked if he could introduce me to all of the guys. I nodded and he took a hold of my hand and proceeded to lead me to them. The first people he introduced me to where Javert and James.  
>"Hello, I'm Javert , and this is James." we then shook hands.<p>

"It was nice to meeting you again, Javert and James."

"Please, just call me Jamie."

After that, Erik took me to meet the other guys, then as soon as we were finished the games were going to start. We all gathered in the front room, while Castor announced the rules and plans for today.

"Good Afternoon, boys and girls, and welcome to our Game Day! Today's Battle is of the sexes! That's right, man vs woman, who is the elite sex?, we will find out today!"

"Now we shall take a vote for the first game, we have the twisted twirls and tangles of Twister! Or the Money ,Mayhem and More in MONOPOLY! Vote wisely for this could cause you your dignity!"  
>We all clustered together and spoke silently about what we should vote for.<br>"We should do twister! I know Peeta and he is as flexible as concrete!" giggled Katniss.

"No, we should try monopoly! It would confuse the Mad Hatter like crazy!" shouted Alice. Everyone started arguing, but I got them to stop and agree on twister, which was a smart move because most men are not flexible.

Earlier that day

I woke up in the morning, finding Jareth searching through my room. I tossed my pillow at him to get his attention, he turned and pouted.

"What's wrong your Majesty?"  
>He growled, then went back to digging through all my personal belongings.<p>

"I can't find my pendant." he pouted.

"You mean your necklace."

"No, pendant, there's a difference."

"well then, why in the world would I have it!"

Jareth paused, then walked out of the room, with a devious smile on his face. I decided to get up and change, then see what Jareth was smiling about. After changing, I walked to the kitchen to make some coffee, but I found Jareth, sitting on one of the chairs near the breakfast bar, staring into a crystal.

"Will you stop staring at the girl, she's sleeping for crying out loud." he nearly dropped his crystal onto the floor when I spoke.

"No, I will not, I believe she has my pendant from last night."

A feeling of anger rushed over me when he said this.  
>"What did you do to her last night, I swear Jareth if you did anything to her that she was not aware of at the time, I will strangle you!"<p>

Jareth just smiled and stood up.

"All I did was comfort her from a bad dream. I think someone is getting jealous, how about a little bet between you and me," he came face to face with me.

"what kind of bet?"

" the one to get the longest kiss from Cherie, gets to go on a date with her without any interference from the loser, and the loser pays the bill."

"deal." we shook hands and were about to go our separate ways when Jareth pulled me closer and whispered "Prepare to be bankrupt."  
>Then he left in a puff of glitter,Just to spite me.<p>

Back to present time

Cherie POV

"Looks like the twist and twirls of Twister have won the vote! Now let's see who are first two competitors are!" shouted Castor, as he pulled the name out of the hat we put them in earlier.

"Looks like its Jamie vs Hermione!" and that's pretty much how the day went. We watched as the many twister games went on, and then it was my turn, the girls had five points, while the guys had three.

"since we are close to the end of our game, we'll make this a double point round."

Crap. Did they seriously have to do this when it was my turn, all of the inflexible men had gone already. To top it off, Jareth arrived and put his name in the hat. I was screwed either way, so I just smiled and dove right in.

We waited as they sifted through the man's name hat. The suspense was getting to me, but I still stood there, smiling. Hoping that my opponent wasn't Jareth.

"it looks like Cherie's going up against... Erik! How electrifying!"  
>Cried Castor, he gave my shoulder a quick pat, and a big sly smile. I could tell Castor had this rigged from the beginning.<p>

Both Erik and I nervously shook hands and prepared for the game to start. The first few moves were pretty easy, but soon we started getting ourselves tangled together. At one point, Erik was nearly on top of me, but then when he had to place his hand under my waist, he slipped, causing him to fall on me.

"Looks like the Ladies win this round!"

We all cheered, and the rest of the day went by like that, the girls had won almost every game (except for Monopoly and Yahtzee).

We all said our goodbyes to each other, and I also made plans to get tea with Castor and Reginald in the morning. After I left the apartment, I decided to go for a quick walk. I walked until I got to the bridge that overlooked the meadow and beautiful stream. Sitting, I watched the meadow as it blew in the wind. I then saw something move below the bridge, I immediately gasped, causing the figure below to look up. It was a peculiar man, who wore baggy grey jeans and a black hoodie. The reason I say he is peculiar is because his eyes were a crimson red, like that of blood.

"Hello There, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Alto, who might you be?"

He offered me his hand to help me down on the soft grass.

"My name is Cherie."

"Cherie huh, that's French right? I like your name."

"Isn't it beautiful, the way the stream cuts perfectly through the grass." he glanced at me and then back to the stream.

"I know it's beautiful. I always come here." he looked back up at me and smiled.

"You seem very nice, maybe we should hangout more often."

"How about tomorrow morning, at the tea place down by the campus." He thought for awhile. "Sure, why not?"

We watched the sunset, then he walked me home, We said goodbye, and I gave him a hug. Stretching, I walked into my apartment, and made for my room, but then I saw Erik, standing in the corner tapping his foot.

"Where were you, I was waiting for you to answer the door, but you never came, so I let myself in." he stood, still tapping, waiting for my reply.

"I went on a small walk and met someone new, don't worry, I was being safe." he seemed to calm down, and I gave him a hug. He returned the hug, and mumbled into my shoulder.

"I just want you to be careful, not everyone is as they seem."

"His name is Alto, he seems pretty nice. We are meeting up tomorrow with Reginald and Castor, you're welcome to join us."

"I'd be delighted to join you. It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight." we hugged again, then he kissed my head and left.

How magical today was, I can't wait until tomorrow.

Walking to Erik's apartment, I knocked on his door, and found him ready to have tea. We both hugged, then proceeded to take my car to the tea place.

"Well, here it is!" I shouted excitedly. The place was called 'Tea For You', it was a very beautiful tea shop, with several themed tea rooms.

"Hello Cherie, nice to see you again dear, and you two Erik." smiled Reginald.

"Oh and look someone new." I turned and saw Alto, waiting by the door. Jumping, I hugged him very tightly.

"Uh.. Hi?" he laughed

"I guess I do have to work on my surprise hug moments."

We all walked down to a booth and ordered our teas, with a side of cookies for Alto. We chatted about casual things, then Erik explained his past to him. Occasionally he would get a nod or the simple ' I'm sorry that happened look'. After Erik's story it was time for Alto's.

"I use to live in country called Panem. I lived in district twelve. Life was hard back then. I had to hunt illegally in order to keep myself and others fed. The other thing that made it hard was the fact that we, districts one through twelve, were ruled by the Capital, a very rich and strong area. They host every year an event called The Hunger Games, where twenty four kids age twelve to eighteen fight to the death for the Capital's entertainment. I was in it."

I gasped as he explained all the events he had been through, but recovered after Erik squeezed my leg, warning me to not react so quickly because it might cause a gruesome flashback.

"The things I saw and had to do... they still haunt me."

I stayed silent until the end, when I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped up and hugged him.

Erik, surprised, mouthed the words, 'be gentle, don't remind him'.

"..."

"sorry , let's talk about something else, how about this amazing tea place!" I waved my hands dramatically in the air.

"Hn"

"I agree, the variety is simply astonishing." Erik replied.

We sat quietly and sipped our tea, while Alto nibbled on his last cookies. I thought silently about Alto's story, but then pushed away that thought, and continued to hum a song. For some strange reason, Alto and Erik started humming along, then to my surprise, they started singing.

"Nature, nurture, heaven and home...  
>Some moves all and by them driven..."<p>

"To conquer every mountain shown, but I've never crossed the river..."

"Brave the forest, brave the stone..."

"Brave the icy winds and fire..."

"Brave didn't beat them on my own"

"Yet I'm helpless by the river,"

Erik POV

"wow, guys, wait. I think we just had ourselves a musical moment!" we all turned to Cherie and laughed to ourselves.

Alto then checked his watch and frowned.  
>"I'm sorry guys, I have to go study for class now, it was nice having tea with you." he waved and then left.<p>

"I must depart as well, you may come along if you wish." she smiled and took my offered hand.

We walked through the park, and visited the farmer's market in town, but we didn't buy anything. Deciding it was a day, we went home.

"Cherie, I have to tell you something important." I sighed, and tried not to look as if I was vexed by this thing. Holding both of her hands now, I took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Tomorrow I have to go to Paris for my music students' trip, I'll be gone for around two to three weeks, I'd love to stay but I can't." she gave me a saddened  
>Smile, and gave my hands a squeeze.<p>

"Don't worry about me, go have fun in Paris, I'll be fine here with Jareth and the others. Just don't forget to get me an Eiffel tower key chain!" I hugged her close, then we both went our separate ways.

Jareth POV

He wasn't usually this sad, especially if it was after spending time with Cherie. Probably got rejected I thought. I watched from behind my book, carefully analyzing his every movement. Judging from the things he was doing, depressed about going to Paris, for he would be without his little 'Belle Dame'. I silently chuckled at this, but apparently not silent enough, for Erik glared at me, then returned to his blank stare out the window. I wonder how Cherie's doing about all this. Pulling out my crystal, I've decided to check up on her. She is sitting on her couch with a sad expression, constantly asking herself what she should do for the next couple of weeks to keep herself busy. As I watched her there, an idea came to my head. What if I were to make a second Erik to accompany Cherie? I knew just the spell to do it as well. I would just need to perform it after Erik left, which would be easy.

The Next Day

I awoke to the noise of Erik debating against himself, if he was slightly crazier, I swear he would have sounded like the demonic hobbit (or hobbit has been) that calls himself Smeagol and Gollum.

Eventually, after half an hour of debating, Erik had decided he would go on the trip. I watched him leave, he tipped his hat while I leaned against the wall and waved.

Now to create the duplicate Erik. Sneaking carefully into his room, I tip toed over the various forms of traps to his mirror. There I found what I was looking for, a small piece of Erik's real hair, I could tell because it wasn't black. Then back I went through the maze into the living room.

Cherie's POV

I sat on the couch bored and reading a book, I had decided that Erik presumably left earlier for Paris, and hoped that he had a fun time in his home. As I was turning the next page, a knock I heard on the door. Peeking through the eye hole, I could see Jareth, who was adjusting his collar and vest. I leaned against the door, before taking a deep breath and opening it to see why HE was here.

"Hello my love, I have a wonderful surprise for you, so go put on something nice so I can show you!" he sounded overly excited, which frightened me a little, but since I had nothing else to do, I did what he said. After putting on 'something nice', I walked out of my apartment, letting Jareth take me to his apartment. Walking in front I could tell Jareth was staring at my ass, I knew this dress would get attention there.

"Okay Jareth, do you mind telling me what this surprise is instead of staring at my ass." he smiled slyly.

"in time I will tell, but first, that dress looks 'splendid' from the waist below."

"Well, well, well, what have we here." I turned to the sound of a familiar voice, and it was Erik.

"Erik, I thought you would be going to Paris today!?" he smiled, as I hugged him tightly.

"I decided that I go to Paris almost every year, so this year I sent the other music teacher."

"No Erik, you need to go I'm always here."

"I've already decided , I'm not leaving you." I stood there with my hand on my hips, but he didn't even make a frown, he just stood there taking me on. This is weird I thought, he usually listens to me after I do this.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Jareth said suspiciously.

Even weirder, Jareth would never say something like that, he hates it when I'm alone with Erik. Something fishy is going on, but I'll just go with it and see what happens.

"Would you like to join me on a walk through the park." he asked, offering me his hand.

"I would love to, but I get to drive." he smiled playfully and poked my nose.

"Of course, I love it when you drive."

Now this is really weird, I thought. Last time I got to drive we had to have a debate about it. When we had reached his car, he stayed behind me. It felt as if he was staring at my butt, which was very unlike Erik for he was a gentleman, unlike Jareth .


End file.
